deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
The Yard
The Yard serves a number of purposes, which include: * Scrapping any item for their set value. * Mastercrafting (MC) and Godcrafting (GC) weapons and armour. * Dyeing clothing and armour. * Renaming weapons and armour. Scrapping Scrapping an item will remove the item from the game, but gives you a fixed amount of cash for it. You can read more details on Item Scrapping here, along with a list of all items in the game with their clean and mastercrafted scrap values. Godcrafted items share the same scrap value as mastercrafted items. Mastercrafting Weapons and Armours can be enhanced by giving the player that has them equipped, a boost in his Stats. Items with these enhancements are called Master Crafted (MC for short) or also "God Crafted" by the players if the enhancements are maxed out. Notes * All stat enhancements will be directly added to your stats as long as the item is equipped. * The Scrap Price of the item doubles as soon as it is Master Crafted, no matter what the boost values are. * It is possible to GC an item (8/8/8 Stats) from performing a regular MC, the chances are 1/48. * you can loot a GCed item in Inner City but the chances are 1/96 * MCing an item automatically gives you 3 stats boost so thats mean no more no less * 1 or 2 stats mced weapons only be obtainable by looting Possible Weapons Enhancements All Weapons can boost up to 3 Stats in the following order: * Accuracy * Reloading * Critical Hit The boost value goes from 0''' (in which case the boost will not be displayed as it is non-existent) to a maximum of '''8. Below are some examples of a Pen Knife in various Master Crafted states: Possible Armour Enhancements All Armours can boost up to 2 Stats in the following order: * Agility * Endurance The boost value goes from 0''' (in which case the boost will not be displayed as it is non-existent) to a maximum of '''24. Below are some examples of ax Exterminator Mesh in various Master Crafted states: How To Master Craft There are several ways to grant your weapons or armour the ability to boost your Stats. The most affordable way would be to find a Master Crafted item while looting in the Inner City, with a bit of luck it will have a nice boost too. The second way to have a Stats boost on your item is to enhance it for a certain price. To do this you have to visit The Yard which is located on the main Outpost screen. Next drag the item you want to enhance on the enhance icon. ;Notes * There is no limit on how many times you enhance an item. ( you cant enhance it after it is GCed ) * All enhancements are random. * All previous enhancements on the item will be lost if you enhance it again. * When enhancing, it is impossible to get anything lower than 1 in each enhancement. * All Weapons cost 1,000-150,000$ to enhance. (due to recent changes in the yard the price is now item level dependent) * All Armours cost 22,000-300,000$ to enhance. (due to recent changes in the yard the price is now item level dependent) * Another way is master crafted and god crafted items are doubled in scrap value. * The last way to enhance your equipment is by paying a certain amount of Credits to have it God Crafted. It's done the same way as Master Crafting, just use the relevant icon. ;Prices * 250 Credits for a maxed out (God Crafted) weapon -> 8/8/8 * 500 Credits for a maxed out (God Crafted) armour -> 24/24 Dyeing A new feature was added in November 15, 2009 to The Yard which allowed you to color your Armour or your Clothing. There are 2 different options: Apprentice Dye and Master Dye. Both color your selected armour or clothes but both have different functions. The Apprentice Dye will choose a random color, but the Master Dye lets you choose whichever color you want. * There is no Limit to how many times you dye an Armour or Clothing. * When using the Apprentice Dye, Be warned that you could get the same color again. * All Clothing costs are item dependent (Apprentice Dye) or 100 Credits (Master Dye) to dye. * All Armour costs are item dependent (Apprentice Dye) or 250 Credits (Master Dye) to dye. Renaming Weapons and Armour Players may rename their weapons and armour at The Yard for a fee of 500 credits. The renames must be greater than 3 characters, and smaller than 24. Renames containing profanities and other offensive subject matter are not allowed, and will get you in serious trouble. Your rename can be removed by Administrators, in which your credits will be refunded. Typically, renames are used for level 120 weapons or the strongest piece of armour that one owns, but some rename weaponry and armour that may have some sort of sentimental value, or simply as a joke. The Dead Frontier Staff asks that you only use names that fit within the setting of Dead Frontier. Players are advised to be very careful when typing out the rename, as no refunds or free renames can be given if the player finds that a spelling mistake has been made, or that they simply don't like their name. Gold Members DO NOT get a reduced cost for renaming their weapons and armour. Category:Locations